


Eyes

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something in Alucard's eyes in that moment. Something that made Abraham change his opinion about the 'monster'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, slash, man kisses, possible OOC-ness
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

Abraham scowled and waved a hand at one of the other men in the room. He'd called for him, but Alucard was stubbornly staying away. And it was pissing him off. The scowl deepens the closer he gets to Alucard's quarters. The monster had begged him for the room, nearly falling to his knees before him to ask to be allowed the one room as his own. For whatever reason, Abraham had allowed it. Perhaps it was the thought that the vampire had nothing of his own left in his own possession. Perhaps it was the way the vampire had seemed so defeated and tired and weak. Or perhaps it was his eyes. They were so sad and so tired, weary and weak. So submissive. But in the end, it was Alucard's smile that kept him from regretting it.

Whenever he felt the urge to take the room away in punishment, the image of Alucard in that moment would flash before his eyes. Alucard had slumped in relief, eyes holding a faint glimmer of gratefulness and a smile appearing. The smile itself is what had caused his heart to nearly skip a beat. It was sad, thankful, and tired all in one. It made his breath catch and kept him up at-

He cut the thought off suddenly, stiffening his back and hardening his face and eyes. He approaches Alucard's door and shifts his scowl into a simple, deep frown. He pushes the door open and steps inside. "Alucard! When I call I expect-!" He cuts off, eyes suddenly landing on the figure on the bed. He smirks hatefully and moves to the foot of the bed, calling his slave's name once more. "Alucard!"

The pale figure twitches and slowly awakens, blinking open its eyes carefully. The red orbs stare ahead unseeingly before they move to the side, gazing at the man at the foot of his bed blankly. The staring contest continues, with the young man who'd accompanied Abraham glancing uneasily between them, Abraham glaring at his slave, and Alucard staring blankly at his master. Suddenly, he seemed to snap back into reality, even while still half asleep.

He half rolls over, allowing his legs to remain as they were but stretched a little while his upper body twisted to peer face-to-face up at his master. "Master.." he blinks and once again, Abraham finds his breath caught.

Alucard was still breathing softly, the gentle movements of his chest calming. The smooth red of the sheets beneath him emphasized his black hair and red eyes. His skin was moonlight pale, even in the sun that glowed from nearly five feet from the bed. A strand of hair had slipped between his parted lips, the tip of it disappearing inside. But it was Alucard's eyes that had him nearly slamming the door in the surprised man's face.

Those red eyes that were unconsciously seductive, glazed in sleep and half lidded. They held the hints of submission that they always had, but now that hint was much larger, and a surprising amount of innocence was present as well.

All in all, Abraham couldn't resist. The next thing that registered in his mind was the feel of cool breath on his lips and smooth sheets twisted between his fingers. He blinks, suddenly aware of the fact that Alucard was flat on his back and pressing himself as deeply into his bed as possible and blushing lightly. His eyes were wide and startled, blinking up at him in amazement, fear, and wonder.

Abraham feels a hint of warmth in his cheeks and decides to give in this once. He was halfway there and knew that backing away wouldn't be within his best interests. So he leans forward, allowing his eye lids to droop to half mast.

Their lips brush and Alucard releases a tiny sound that makes his control waver. He pushes harder, tongue coming out to brush against Alucard's surprisingly soft lips. Alucard resists at first, but then one of Abraham's hands reluctantly entwines its fingers with Alucard's and he gives in with a small whimper.

Abraham sighs and slips his tongue inside, mapping out the vampire's cool mouth. He backs away when the urge to breath hits him and gazes down at Alucard. The vampire's lips were kiss-swollen and his blush had darkened, eyes slipping open to stare up at him with lust-darkened eyes. Abraham growls possessively and leans back down, using his other hand to cup his slave's cheek and entwining his fingers into Alucard's dark hair.

If this was ever brought up again, Abraham would blame the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems a little off for attitudes. But I'm only at Episode 8 and have been reading Hellsing fics while waiting for the next episode. And so, this fancy little idea popped up in my head. I hope you've enjoyed my little ficlit and feel free to give advise, compliments, whatever.
> 
> Also- before the questions and what-not starts popping up- please remember that even he has to sleep sometime. And he's half-asleep and only fully awakens when he's practically pounced by his master and is surprised by his actions.


End file.
